


LOOK+番外

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	LOOK+番外

1.

沙发上的人发出声呢喃，蹭了蹭，寻了个舒服的姿势继续美梦。林在范把毛巾从湿发上扯下来挂在肩上，在沙发边缘上坐下来，用眼睛描绘朴珍荣的模样。林在范回来的时候这家伙就已经睡死了，行李箱就立在门口，外套被丢在一旁，领带也被胡乱扯开，手里倒是抱着个圆形的卡通抱枕。

林在范拨了拨朴珍荣额前的碎发，看到人下巴冒出的青色胡渣也觉得可爱。朴珍荣一旦出差就跟失踪了似的，林在范会例行跟他说早安、晚安，却总要等到隔天才收到对面的人一个嗯字。明明有时候在自己身边就是一个小话唠，嫌他吵的话还会努努嘴往林在范身上扔抱枕。

林在范尽量动作轻的把人横抱起来，怀里的人有要苏醒的迹象，但又好像被林在范刚洗完澡身上的味道吸引，煽动鼻翼，往怀里钻了钻。林在范很少进朴珍荣的房间，平时洗澡都不锁门的人好像有自己独特的领地意识，或者要归结于处女座的性格，朴珍荣进出房间总是习惯把门带上，也基本很少两个人一起呆在朴珍荣房间里的情况。把人放到床上，把袜子脱了，盖好被子林在范才带上门出去。

林在范醒的时候已经听到了浴室里的水声，敲了两下推门进去，扶着洗手台刷牙。

“你昨天怎么不叫醒我，我都没洗澡就睡了。”

隔着扇推拉门，朴珍荣夹杂着水声的话还是清晰的传进了林在范的耳朵里，林在范自顾自刷牙，没应他。朴珍荣收拾好出来的时候林在范已经洗完了脸，朴珍荣就凑到人面前甩了甩湿哒哒的头发，被林在范一把按住脑袋，扯了干毛巾胡乱撸了几下。

“我叫了啊，谁知道你睡得跟猪一样。”

林在范把毛巾塞到朴珍荣手里，进了里面解手，朴珍荣把脏衣服丢进洗衣机里，一边骂林在范才是猪。

 

2.

“等下去趟超市吧，冰箱里就剩俩鸡蛋了。”

朴珍荣盯着电视机头都不抬一下。

“今天叫外卖吧，明天再去。”

林在范想把人怀里的抱枕扯过来，谁知道朴珍荣死死抱住，还一脸怨恨的看着林在范，像是守护自己玩具的小屁孩。林在范松了手，又伸手捏了捏朴珍荣柔软的脸颊肉。

“你是不是忘了晚上会有两个饿死鬼来家里吃饭。”

朴珍荣花两秒钟反应了一下，哀嚎一声，顺着沙发靠背滑溜到林在范腿上。

“我累死了，我才不要伺候他们。”

朴珍荣看着对面你侬我侬的两个人，用筷子狠狠戳进鸡块里，丢到嘴里故意嚼出很大的声音。虽然食材是林在范自己去买的，朴珍荣只是在做饭的时候打了个下手，心里却还是愤愤不平。等一下猜拳一定要赢，一定要对面的两个家伙洗碗。

“下周末有个派对，只限非单身人士，你们也去吧。”

王嘉尔吞下段宜恩喂过来的肉，筷子伸向盘子里仅剩的一个鸡腿。

“谁？”

林在范打掉王嘉尔的筷子，把鸡腿放到自己碗里。王嘉尔眉头一皱想去抢，被林在范的一记眼刀吓到，段宜恩夹了块鸡块放到王嘉尔碗里才完事。

“废话，这里除了我们四个还有别人吗？”

“王嘉尔，变着法子歧视单身狗是要被暴打的。”

朴珍荣夹走了林在范碗里的鸡腿，在林在范看过来的时候抛去一个带着撒娇意味的笑，然后把鸡腿放进嘴里。

“我就差看着你俩上床了，你跟我说你们单身？鬼信啊！不管，我已经帮你们报名了，不去也得去。”

“去也可以啊，等下你俩洗碗。”

朴珍荣边说边给林在范递眼色，在接收到林在范同意的眼神后稍显得意的看向王嘉尔。

“好，一言为定！”

 

3.

“我真佩服你。”

“嗯？”

段宜恩靠在阳台的栏杆上，身后满是喧闹，人们举杯欢庆，在音乐声中和自己的爱人拥吻。晃了晃杯中的红色液体，和林在范碰杯。

“你就不想跟他在一起？”

林在范仰头喝了一大口，捏着高脚杯端详杯底的一点残留，半响才吐出一句话。

“没所谓。”

“嘉嘉有所谓，你最好去拦一下。”

林在范转身在晦暗不明的灯光下找寻朴珍荣的身影，那人笑得一脸灿烂，被王嘉尔逗得差点拿不稳酒杯。林在范在他身边站定的时候朴珍荣已经喝了不少酒，手里的杯子给人夺了去，连面前的王嘉尔也给拉走了。

“找你老公去。”

“林在范你个猪，我是在帮你啊！”

“就你这酒量还想灌醉朴珍荣？你到时候别吐他一身。”

“吗的，活该你单身。”

王嘉尔往林在范胸口狠狠捶了一拳，在林在范抓住他之前逃之夭夭了。

 

4.

两个人下了的士，从家附近的街道慢慢踱了回来，朴珍荣没醉，林在范清醒得很。他们商量着明天多睡一会儿，所以绕去便利店买了明天的早餐。两个人到家后就并肩坐在沙发上发呆。

“其实…找个人在一起也挺好的。”

朴珍荣在漫长的沉默里只等来了林在范的一个音节算是回应，他突然觉得没意思了，无力感一下子把他包围起来。朴珍荣想起了自己上一次喝醉，被林在范背了回来，但是一点都不安分，在凌晨大喊林在范的名字。隔天醒来的时候发现自己藏在书柜夹层的信就放在桌上，却没有被打开的痕迹。朴珍荣战战兢兢把信藏得更深，不敢再喝醉，也小心翼翼保护自己的房间，对林在范说是所谓隐私。  
如果收信人也没有想打开的话，那就失去它存在的意义了，那就是该被抛弃的垃圾而已。

“我去洗澡。”

朴珍荣在起身时被林在范攥住了手腕，回身时林在范却一言不发。是最后的机会了吧，朴珍荣这个人傲娇又记仇，艰难迈出一步后自己要是不大跨步走向他，拥住他，他可能就会在自己不注意的一瞬转身离去。

林在范手掌抚上朴珍荣的脸颊，带着人拉近自己，张开嘴双唇贴上朴珍荣的侧脸，用软唇抿住后轻吸，再用牙齿叼住朴珍荣饱满的脸颊肉咬他一口。

“干嘛咬我？！”

“喜欢你。”

林在范脸上堆起猫一样的笑容，倒是朴珍荣脸红起来，轻推了下林在范。

“噢…”

“其实，跟我在一起也挺好的。”

“不要脸。”

 

番外

 

1.

朴珍荣被林在范推着去洗澡，出来的时候一边擦着头发一边推开自己房间的门。坐到床上才觉得有点不对，他的枕头去哪了？慢悠悠踱到林在范房间门口，趴着门框探头往里看了一眼，啊，果然。

“站着干嘛，过来。”

林在范收了手机，冲站在门口发愣的朴珍荣招招手。这房间朴珍荣进过无数次，可现在却陡然紧张起来，被林在范拉着坐到床上，手里的毛巾就落到林在范手上。那人两手并用，用毛巾微拢住朴珍荣的脑袋，从鬓角到颈后的碎发，林在范都仔细擦拭，朴珍荣耳边都是毛巾和自己湿发摩擦的声音，还有胸腔里一下一下剧烈的跳动振动耳膜。

朴珍荣就一直低着头，林在范发现绯红都攀上了朴珍荣的耳朵尖，还有向下蔓延的趋势，不仔细观察还以为是这人被洗澡的热气所蒸。林在范忍不住嘴角上扬，用手揉了揉朴珍荣柔软的发丝，又简单替人整理了一下才拿着自己的睡衣进了厕所。

朴珍荣听到厕所的水声才稍微喘了口气，在心里直骂自己没出息。一点点挪到床的中央，扯过被子把自己整个人都裹在里面，他躺在林在范的床上，被子上有林在范的味道，他像一个怀春的少年。

身边的床垫下陷，朴珍荣抓住了自己的衣角，林在范的味道就向自己扑来，下一秒就被味道的主人搂进怀里。林在范想大概一个新关系的确立会带来许多新奇，认识朴珍荣这么久，他第一次感受到这人在自己身边这么僵硬。

“又不是第一次躺一张床上，你紧张什么？”

“没…紧张。”

是啊，他俩认识这么多年，什么没做过。分享食物，穿一条裤子，连一起洗澡都做过的人，现在却因为躺在一张床上局促不安。林在范在额头上落下一个吻，去看朴珍荣的反应，那人却在视线相交一秒后就移开了，在自己怀里的样子倒有点像是受惊的小羊，让林在范想更多的逗弄他。

手在朴珍荣的腰部游走，时不时轻揉腰侧的软肉，低头贴上朴珍荣的柔/唇。开始只是贴着唇/瓣轻磨，含住下唇吮/吸，听见怀里的人轻哼了一声，林在范才顶开牙关，舌头轻柔的扫过口腔内侧，勾住腼腆的小舌交/缠。

肆/意掠/夺一番后才依依不舍的放开朴珍荣，朴珍荣一双亮晶晶的眼睛这时才敢看林在范，唇角残留的唾液被小舌卷净，在林在范怀里调整呼吸。林在范的手就没有闲下来过，现在又往上抚上朴珍荣的后背，极尽暧/昧的抚/摸。

“明天还要上班…”

不能把小羊吓到了，反正吃干抹净是早晚的事情。

“嗯，睡吧。”

 

 

2.

朴珍荣坐在地上整理行李，长达一周的出差要带的东西有很多，林在范从后面把人抱起来放到床上，自己接过朴珍荣手里的衣服一件件整齐的放进行李箱里。

“再忙也要记得吃饭，睡前打个电话给我，我会想你的。”

“嗯…”

朴珍荣几乎每天都在适应林在范的改变，以前的林在范也将朴珍荣照顾得很好，只是鲜少这样直白的表达自己。到了饭点会按时督促，出发前会说一句路上小心，生病了会叮嘱着吃药，朴珍荣也在这样的照顾下过得心安理得。现在面对林在范的蜜糖攻势自己却有点招架不住，饭点会仔细过问朴珍荣的用餐情况，临别前的话语换成了轻柔地吻，更不允许朴珍荣再生病，朴珍荣在林在范存储的蜜罐里被养得满怀欣喜。

朴珍荣原本的房间已经被布置成了书房，连猫咪都被安置了过去，只有两个人的空间，很多事情做起来都可以毫无顾忌。林在范站起身将坐在床上的朴珍荣拢进自己怀里，在耳边厮磨。

“我好像等不了那么久了。”

撩开宽松的睡衣，手掌就沿着朴珍荣的腰线滑动，手指指腹的每一次抚摸好像都能激起身下人的微颤，朴珍荣对上林在范满是情欲的双眼，吞了口口水，双手环上林在范的脖颈，配合着微抬起腰部，上衣就被褪了下来。

林在范的吻落下来，一开始还是一如既往的轻柔，轻咬下嘴唇后便使了点力压制。舌头长驱直入，要将朴珍荣的腔内搅的不得安生，勾缠住朴珍荣的小舌卷吸，津液全都吞进肚子里。一阵狂风暴雨后才得到舒缓，林在范轻轻舔弄起被蹂躏得发红的双唇，偏头就含住朴珍荣饱满的耳垂。

“我记得你这里很敏感…”

林在范用牙齿轻磨耳垂，舌头沿着耳廓舔舐，热气全都扑进朴珍荣的耳朵里，激得他不自觉缩缩脖子。

“这里也敏感…”

手游走到朴珍荣的腰窝，用手指轻揉，紧绷的腰部肌肉自然勾勒出曲线，手往下滑动，停留在朴珍荣尾椎的位置。不过几下撩拨，朴珍荣已经开始感到难耐，伸出舌头湿润干涩的嘴唇，被林在范尽收眼底，吻一路往下在脖子和胸膛的位置开出一朵朵红色的小花来。含住待人采撷的红樱，朴珍荣忍不住吐出一声呻吟。

“原来这里更敏感。”

林在范带着发现新秘密的兴奋，专心研磨朴珍荣的乳粒，一口一口的嘬吸，也不忘伺候另一边，两根手指轻捏住揉搓，时不时用指腹打转按压。朴珍荣觉得情潮上涨的太快，连前戏都没做完自己却已经有点呼吸困难，看林在范换了一边吮吸，下身的欲望已经绷直，难耐的磨蹭着林在范的胯下。  
林在范嘴里不停，两只手将两人剩下的衣物褪得干干净净，将两边都舔弄得红肿挺立才舍得放开。重新吻住朴珍荣的时候才握住朴珍荣勃起的阴茎开始撸动。嘴巴呼吸不了，双腿也被林在范顶开，下身被林在范的大手上下套弄，快感层层累积，朴珍荣泪眼朦胧。

连着囊袋一起伺候的话，朴珍荣会绷紧脚尖，被堵住的嘴也能发出黏腻的声音，掐上林在范的肩膀，迎来今晚的第一次高潮。刚经历过高潮的身子更加敏感，林在范挤了大量的润滑才勉强挤进去一个指节，而身下的人还在不自觉的收缩后穴，小穴像是要把不速之客挤出去，紧致又温暖。

“放松点。”

林在范拿了一个枕头垫在朴珍荣腰下，把一条腿架上自己的肩膀，小穴就这样完全暴露在林在范面前，润滑剂和精液混合着沾染在从未开拓的后穴，林在范送进去一根食指，开始在里面搅弄起来。朴珍荣想着转移注意力尽量放松自己去容纳林在范的手指，却在林在范加多一指进来的时候觉得那已经是极限了。

手指按压上敏感点的时候，朴珍荣下意识的想闭紧双腿，林在范反复按压，那处就好像有电流通过，没过多久软趴的阴茎又站了起来，朴珍荣在林在范进进出出的手指里尝到了甜头，小穴也在一点点变得松软，轻松容纳手指的进出。

当林在范抽出手指将前端抵上穴口的时候，朴珍荣还是害怕起来。那东西很大很烫，抵在穴口蓄势待发的样子，连巨物上的青筋都显的可怖。

“不…不行…太涨了…”

林在范的根部还留在外面，却已经被小穴卡紧动弹不得。朴珍荣感觉自己穴口被林在范的巨物撑的紧绷，再吃不进去一点点。林在范俯下身子一言不发，他也很难受，先前扩张的时候就已经忍得辛苦，现在阴茎被温暖的小穴紧紧包裹，偏偏下面的小嘴还一下一下的夹吸着自己。

含了一会儿，朴珍荣觉得适应了些，主动凑上去索吻，两条腿也搭上林在范的腰，林在范顺势一推到底。硬热闯进从未被造访的深处，朴珍荣前面又有了射精的冲动，林在范扶住朴珍荣的腰开始动作起来。

开始只是小幅度的抽插，抽出一小截后撞进去研磨，朴珍荣却食髓知味，进出时带来的快感刺激不到孤零零的前端，勾紧双腿喊哥。林在范如获大赦，开始大开大合的操干起来，撞进去的时候根部紧贴上朴珍荣的囊袋，抽送之间发出清晰的声音。小穴一次次吞吐巨物，在快速抽送中被干得松软，连穴口的润滑都被打成了白沫。

林在范重新含住胸前的挺立，下身的速度却丝毫不减，朴珍荣被操得说不出一句完整的话，只能抱着林在范的脑袋断断续续吐出呻吟。他感觉林在范的东西在自己体内微微跳动，自己的前端也在一波波快感的累积中迎来爆发。

精液射在了林在范的小腹上，林在范在后穴的紧缩中一阵顶弄，精液全数打在后穴深处，朴珍荣埋在林在范怀里呜咽。林在范埋在温暖湿润的小穴里不愿意抽出，要等上一周的话，一次好像还远远不够。

 

完。


End file.
